RyGo: You Fight As Well As You Kiss
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: Shaiana and Rynn train and such. My last RyGo for a while. Spoiler: contains no sexual intercourse. HAHA!


**RyGo: You Fight As Well As You Kiss**

Let me tell you all this loud and clear: This is the last RyGo I'm writing for a while. (-_-) I'm getting writer's block and I've written nearly a dozen fics within the last week. It's tiring me out, man! Enjoy! ^__^ ~ Jake

The early morning sun shone brightly through the window and settled on my face. I opened my eyes and stretched. Shaiana stirred briefly in her sleep, turning onto her side, facing me now. I studied her calm face and smiled. The green thief looked so innocent and vulnerable as she snored softly. _Time for breakfast and then a quick work-out_, I decided with a yawn. I brushed away the blankets and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I quietly fished for my clothes on the messy floor. I managed to find an old pair of baggy jogging pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Fully dressed, I snuck another sideward glance at the sleeping villainess and leaned over her. After kissing her forehead, I pulled the blankets up past her shoulders. Shaiana was only wearing an over-sized t-shirt. I knew she probably wouldn't get cold, considering her abnormal body temperature. Well, cuddling with my lover always kept me cozy warm at night. I padded silently to the ample kitchen of the suite and fixed myself a bowl of Corn Pops with a side of buttered toast. I was hungry, no surprise there.

I lazily sipped green tea from my cup with a series of loud slurps while staring off into space. Images of last night flashed through my mind. I felt my face grow hot as I remembered every last detail of our intense love-making. I had savored and enjoyed every minute of it. Oh god, how I loved Shaiana! She was my life, my very soul. Words couldn't even begin to describe the way I felt about her. She would always be mine; nothing or nobody could change that.

I frowned and clenched my hands into fists, my nails scratching the marble table on which they rested upon. _Shay._ I knew he had the hots for my wife since the day he met her. That look in his eyes whenever he saw Shaiana made me wanna punch his lights out. A growl erupted from my throat at the thought. Shay was annoying, not to mention full of himself. The table cracked as I slammed my fists down on it in sudden anger. I got up and placed my dirty dishes in the dishwasher and stormed off to the training room.

It was small but it would do. Still fuming, I set up life-sized practice dummies around the acute perimeter available and began stretching my arms and legs to warm up. During this time I noticed a dark purple-ish mark just about my left breast. A damn hicky.

"HIIIYAAA!" I viciously karate-chopped off the head of an innocent dummy. Its fell and rolled, hitting another dummy and making its stand wobble. I huffed and ran my fingers through my tousled hair. That had relieved some of my anger. But there was still more steam to blow off yet. Multiple artificial limbs were mutilated within the next few minutes.

"Morning, my love." I spun around to see Shaiana leaning against the doorframe, wearing her trademark green and black catsuit. _She looks so sexy. _There was an amused expression on her face and two bottles of Gatorade in her gloved hands. I blinked and caught one when she tossed it in my direction.

"Letting out pent-up frustration I see." I glared at the dismantled dummies. One still remained untouched. I swung my foot and drop-kicked it hard. "Oh, _shi_-" Its head flew back and hit me in the face. Next thing I knew, I was lying on my back with stars dancing in front of my eyes. "Owww." Shaiana offered a hand to me and helped me to my feet, laughing until tears streamed down her cheeks.

I was in a confused daze from getting hit. "WOOHAHAHA! Oh my gawd! That. Was. Hilarious! " Shaiana choked between guffaws, holding her stomach. "It just back-fired and you shoulda seen your fac-" That's when I tackled her and we fell to the ground in a heap. The green thief grunted and gripped my arms.

"WHAT IS _THIS_?!" I cried, showing the ex-heroine the mark on my breast.

"I believe that's a hickey."

I scowled at her and crossed my arms, still on top of her. The villainess gave me a devious smirk and traced around the mark with her pinky.

"You didn't complain last night when I did it. In fact, if I do recall correctly, you said it felt _nice_," she retorted, raising her head up and pressing her lips to my throat.

"I don't exactly _remember_ saying that…" I closed my eyes. My neck tingled where her smooth lips touched it. I was calm now, relaxed. Her hands trailed up my back and rested below my shoulder blades. I was leaning all of my weight on her, but the thief didn't seem to mind. Instinctively, I leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting mint as I ran my tongue along her upper lip.

"Staying minty fresh for me?" I giggled.

"Duh. Bad breath is a turn-off." Lifting myself up with my palms pressed to the floor, I got up off the raven-haired beauty. "Nothing's worse then morning breath, trust me." Shaiana sat up. I nodded my agreement and opened my mouth to speak.

"Wanna spar with me? So I could pick up a few pointers from you?" I asked timidly, batting my eyelashes innocently. The pale-green woman cracked her neck, grinning.

"Sure. I want to find out if you've gotten better since last time," she replied coolly.

"And no going _easy_ on me, okay? I mean it," I told her sternly, getting into my fighting stance.

"No promises there, sweetheart." She stepped forward and swung a punch at me. I ducked in the nick of time. I then grabbed her wrist and tried to toss her over my shoulder. _Too slow._ Shaiana broke free of my grasp and took careful aim, kicking me in the side with the heel of her foot. I staggered for a moment, recovered, and delivered a round-house kick to the back of her right leg.

Her knee buckled from the impact, Shaiana fell and half somersaulted to regain her balance. _Her guard's down. Now's my chance to throw her off._ I quickly performed the splits-knowing I only had a few seconds to attack-and knocked her feet from under her. In a flash, the thief slid then back-flipped out of my reach.

"Impressive footwork. But you have to move faster than that!" Suddenly, she was behind me. Shaiana had my arms locked helplessly behind my back in mere seconds.

"_Hey!_" I gasped in surprise at her speed. _She's really fast._

"It's all about agility and stance. Remember that." Her mouth was next to my ear as she spoke.

"You're forgetting one thing…_maneuvers_." I cleverly countered with a yank, bending my waist and flipped her completely over my shoulders. The defeated criminal groaned as she hit the floor with a dull _thump_. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she sucked air into her empty lungs.

"Looks like you were one step ahead of me."

"Yeah, it was quick thinking on my part, " I admitted, offering her the Gatorade. She snapped open the cap and took a long drink. I drank some from my bottle sat down next her on the hardwood floor. The villainess unzipped her skin-tight suit down to her breasts and fanned herself. "Phew! That actually made me work up a sweat." I smiled as she removed a glove and wiped her forehead with her bare hand.

"How'd I do?" I asked eagerly, beaming.

"Well, you definitely caught me off guard by flipping me over like that. And you fight almost as well as you kiss," She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed. I had acted on reflex of course.

I blushed. "You're not hurt, are you?" I was worried that I might have injured her.

"I don't feel any broken bones surprisingly. But I'll probably be covered in bruises from head to toe when I wake up tomorrow."

I sighed and carefully hugged her. "I'm glad you're all in one piece. And you got me pretty good, too." I lifted up my shirt and tenderly rubbed the red sore spot that had formed on my ribs.

"Sorry…" Shaiana touched it gingerly and pulled away when I winced. "Let's go get you some ice for that," she suggested.

"After…" I leaned in close until our noses touched. "Right now I need you to kiss me," I murmured softly, eyes fixed on hers. She exhaled, her sweet breath blowing against my face and sending little shivers down my spine from the sensation. The raven-haired beauty closed in the space between us. Her lips molding perfectly with mine, as if they were meant for me. She cupped my face in her hands, stroking my flaming cheeks with her thumbs.

After a few heavenly minutes of this, we broke apart. My lips actually felt numb.

"Ummm, want to call in room service for lunch? I think I've worked up an appetite." Shaiana blinked, a smile forming on her pretty face.

"Do you feel like Chinese food?" she offered.

I literally salivated as I pictured a bowl of ramen. Breakfast seemed like hours ago. "Yeah."

"Okay then, I'll go order us some chow," the thief announced, striding toward the door. I followed and nonchalantly slipped my hand into hers. Shaiana winked, flashed me a dazzling smile and squeezed my hand.

The food arrived fifteen minutes later and we piled our plates high with noodles, stir-fry chicken, rice and the works. As I hungrily eyed my steaming plate of delicious-ness, I remembered the tab was on her.

"I'm buying us Starbucks later." It was a firm statement. Shaiana lifted a piece of chicken to her mouth with chopsticks.

"Lattés?"

"Yup. And a dozen donuts, too." I laughed and ate a grain of rice that was stuck on her chin. "Mmm, no soya sauce?" The thief licked her lips before answering.

"Plain white rice has less sodium," she told me,"and therefore it's healthier without the sauce." She had a good point.

"Ah." I shoveled more noodles into my mouth, slurping noisily. When we finished, I felt content and a bit tired.

Shaiana raised her eyebrows when I let out a yawn, my eyelids drooping heavily. "Take a nap, love."

"_Muhhh,_" I mumbled in response, resting my head on her shoulder. We sat on the sofa, watching a romantic-comedy on the 40-inch plasma tv in the living/dining room. I sighed and closed my eyes as she began to softly stroke my hair. Shaiana hummed a lullaby in my ear. As I felt myself slipping out of sleepy consciousness, I heard her whisper: "I love you, Rynn…" I smiled to myself and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

END


End file.
